The Crashing Kipper
'The Crashing Kipper '''is the 22nd episode of Season 2. Plot Henry is the main engine that pulls the Flying Kipper, but something goes wrong most of the time. From being late to getting into an accident, Henry is sometimes called a "jinx" amongst the engines, especially in winter time. The engines found the subject very funny indeed. "Better take care this time, Henry!" chortled Gordon. "Beware the frost!" teased Percy. "Ye don't wanna crash again!" added Donald. Henry was cross. The next morning at 4:30, Henry was arriving to take the Flying Kipper. Salty was shunting the vans into place. "Please, hurry. I don't want to lose track of time." "There's only so many vans I can shunt at once, me hearty!" replied Salty. Henry sighed and waited. He waited and waited and waited until at last the vans were in place. Then, Cranky had to fill the vans with fish to take to the Mainland. But Cranky was taking his time. "I'm tired!" he complained. "Botheration! Hurry up, you slowpoke! I have to be on time!" grumbled Henry. But Cranky just went slower. "I can do what i want!" he snorted. Henry groaned. It was 5:15 by the time the fish was loaded; Henry was 15 minutes late. "Oh, come on! Come on!" said Henry as the guard blew his whistle. The driver looked back and saw a green lantern shine. "Come on, ol' boy. We can make up lost time along the way." Luckily, there able to make up 10 minutes, but they were still late to every station. The porters unloaded the fish as quickly as possible. Thanks to them, Henry was eventually right on time for his last delivery to the Mainland. Henry was nearing the Vicarstown Bridge. "Must be on time. I'm not a jinx. Nothing will happen tonight!" But Henry's luck was shortlived. As he neared the bridge, he suddenly could see that some points ahead that weren't switched to any direction. They were frozen in place because of the frost and didn't point towards any track. The points were stuck in the middle. "Stop! Stop!" cried Henry. The driver looked out the window. "Oh no..." and he jumped clear. "Wait, I can't stop without you!" cried Henry, but it didn't matter. Henry crashed between the two tracks. He slided along until he nearly came off the slope that led down to the ocean that separated Sodor from England. "Oh, help!" Arthur was passing by with his first train of the day. "Hello, Henry! How'd you end up down there?" "It's a long story..." groaned Henry. The fireman angrily climbed out of Henry and started towards the driver. "Why on Earth did you jump out for? If you didn't, this wouldn't have happened!" The driver didn't speak, and ran towards Henry to inspect him. "Hm, looks like you're fine, Henry! I'll call for Bill and Ben to arrive with the breakdown train." "Why not Rocky?" asked Henry. "Rocky's lifting boulders at the Blue Mountain Quarry." replied the driver and found a nearby telephone. Soon, Bill and Ben arrived. "Oh, look Bill! It's Henry the Jinx!" "He's fallen in the water! Again!" The twins giggled. "Better luck next time, Jinxy!" teased Bill. "Oh, ha! Jinxy! That's a good one, Bill!" The twins laughed as the workmen climbed down from the works unit coach. "Come on, we'll have you back on the rails!" they said. Soon, the two cranes lifted Henry, then his tender. Henry was pleased to be back on the rails. Bill and Ben continued teasing. "I don't think you're puling the Flying Kipper anymore! I think you're pulling the Crashing Kipper!" Henry sighed. "Poor accident prone Henry!" added the twins. Soon, James arrived to shunt Henry back to the yard. He didn't dare say anything; after all, he had an incident with the Flying Kipper just a few days back. The name "The Crashing Kipper" caught on, and soon, the engines were calling Henry "The Crashing Kipper Engine!" Characters *Henry *Gordon *Percy *Donald *Bill and Ben *Salty *Arthur *Cranky *Rocky *Duck ''(cameo) *Douglas (cameo) *Rosie (cameo) '' *Norman ''(cameo) Trivia *A reference to the seventeenth season episode, The Smelly Kipper, is used. Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs